Like A Moth To A Flame
by Maoriel
Summary: He watches contently as she runs and fails, all of her attempts wasted in wain, she runs and comes back and he's to be blamed, for she's a moth, drawn to his flame. Modern AU


_Like A Moth To A Flame - An irresistible attraction for someone or something_

Cold blue eyes rapidly darted from a word to the word as their owner calmly sipped his teeth-rotting sweet cocoa. In Legolas' personal opinion, most of book's characters were total morons and the author was trying too hard to make them 'grey' and that caused aforementioned characters to do really, really stupid mistakes. But, whatever. Legolas didn't write the series and even if he criticized them without giving a break to their author, he still liked them.

His brows furrowed as he read Ned Stark's death for ten thousandth time. He totally saw that coming at first time when he watched the televised version of A Song Of Ice And Fire with Tauriel at his side. Tauriel believed until the end that someone would come and save the honorable Lord of Winterfell. He seemed to be a main character. Main characters always stay alive right?

Legolas wasn't so confident. Most of Sean Bean's characters die in the movies. He doubted that Ned Stark would make an exception. Tauriel told him that he was being stupid and that didn't mean anything, but in the end, Legolas was right and Tauriel crying her heart out, because her favorite character died. Give her a break.

Legolas closed his book and pinched his nose as he remembered why he was reading book instead of being lounged on the sofa with Tauriel scrawled over him and watching newest TV Show.

The reason was simple. There was a lack of normal show in TV and of course, there was a lack of said woman who liked to lie on his chest like he was comfiest couch. And this lack of her being was caused by a very simple reason - she was on a date.

Well in the past, Legolas would twitch and hiss as his friend with benefit declared that someone asked her out. He would sulk and die with jealously since it was clear as day that he was in love with her since fourteen and it was unappealing to him if someone merely glanced at her, let alone asked her out.

But Legolas was living in present and he knew that just like he loved Tauriel, she loved him too with her whole being, she was just too blind and afraid. Those dates were just excuses to keep him on arm's length. She never really considered going twice on a date with same man. Or if she considered, she remembered that it would be fruitless and thus, his friend with benefit declined her admirers' offers.

Legolas knew why she was being so cautious. Tauriel was orphaned in early age and she didn't really have anyone but him. She was afraid that their relationship would ruin their friendship and she would lose the only person who really cared about her.

At first, he argued with her and tried to convince her that nothing would ever cause a crack between them, but Tauriel insisted that she was too afraid and she would never let anything to cause them to disconnect.

The sound of door's opening snapped Legolas out of his thoughts and he glanced at entrance to see the newcomer. Although he always told her that green looked heavenly on her, Tauriel always claimed that with her red hair and moss colored eyes in green clothes she looked like a Christmas tree. That was why on dates she always dressed in dark colors, that make a stark contrast with her flame red hair.

But she always dressed in green when they wanted to go out or when they celebrated their birthdays. Tauriel always said that her other clothes were dirty and needed a good wash but Legolas knew that she wore green clothes just because he liked her in them.

Currently Tauriel was wearing a little black dress that hugged her on all right places. Her hair was twisted into a fancy braid and by her pinched expression, Legolas could say that her black stilettos, or ' _Devil's Traps'_ like he called them.

Legolas rolled his shoulders to chase away the pain that decided to settle in his back and turned his head to Tauriel, who sat down on a small seat in the entrance and unstrapped the thongs of her footwear.

"How was your date?" He asked nonchalantly and ignored the tiny pang of fear that she found the right one for her and that she would fall in love with another and forsake Legolas for him.

"Nice." Tauriel answered curtly and released a sigh of relief as she slipped her damaged foot out of her shoe. "Kili was very sweet." She said cautiously.

The pang intensified. Oh, no. Lord, please, no.

"Sweet?"

"He was very attentive and courteous. He even pulled the chair out for me."

Blond eyebrows rose.

"Interesting."

Tauriel stood up and stretched. Legolas could tell that there were knots in her back that needed the balls of his palms and his fingertips to unravel. He motioned her to his legs and she quickly walked towards him, settling herself comfortably on his lap as he started massaging her back.

"But..."

"But what?"

"There was something. Or,precisely, lack of something."

"Lack of what."

Tauriel shrugged.

"I don't know. There wasn't any connection? He was funny. And sweet. And he was a true gentleman. But when he asked if I wanted to go on another date with him, I immediately declined. I don't know why."

Legolas abruptly stopped.

"You know why."

The flame haired woman turned her head and looked at him pleadingly.

"Legolas, please, don't..."

"I'm not saying anything and you know that I would never pressure you on anything..." He soothed her. "I'm just pointing the facts."

Tauriel lowered her head.

"I know."

"Then stop questioning yourself why your tries never work. You love me and I love you and that's why you always decline any potential relationship offers. Your heart won't let you to accept them."

Legolas didn't voice, but that was the reason why he wasn't burning from jealously and ravaging everything anything around him. Because, even if she went out with another men, she would never let them to touch her.

Because, Tauriel could try everything to run away from they love, but in the end, she would always be drawn to him like a moth to a flame.


End file.
